In the Heat
by re-dulche
Summary: Things just got hot in Finn's life.
1. The Prince and the Hero

Yay! more FP/ Finn. I'm so glad to see other stories beginning to surface :'D

Meanwhile I'll write more.

* * *

Finn ran with all his might down the mountainous region that bordered the Flame Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. Pass flaming trees and lava filled rocks ready to burst at any moment. Skidding down a slope, he braced his lags to dig into the soil to stopped himself from careening off the cliff at the end. He stopped just before the edge of the treacherous drop. Catching his breath he looked out, the Ice Kingdom was in sight, he could just make it. The protection ward was fading fast, he could feel the heat of the the fiery world lick at his exposed skin and seep through the sole of his boots.

His blue eyes darted around, looking for the fastest route down the cliff side. Howls interrupted his thoughts. The fire wolves were gaining on him. Seeing no quick solution, he flung himself off the cliff as the fastest wolf in the pack was closing in. Righting himself midair, he drew his demon blood sword and dug it into the cliff face the moment is was halfway down the drop. The soft soil gave way as the blade when through. Finn watched as lava oozed out of the wound he was inflicting on the landscape, he thanked his dad for giving the enchanted blade. As the bottom of the cliff side closed in, the bear hatted boy yanked the sword from the ground using the force to back flip and land on the ground safely.

In flash he was up and running again. His right knee slightly burnt from the landing. If he didn't make it to the ice kingdom soon, he would be literally toast. The flames of the forest began dying down the closer he got to the border. Ahead of him he could see the charred trunks of trees that have been cooled but the winds of the ice kingdom. 'Thank glob. I'm going to make it.'

Safety ahead didn't give much assurance though, turning back he saw no sign of the fire wolves but they were the least of his worries. He had just happened to run into the pack while making his way down the mountain. As much as he would have loved to prove his worth and have a scrap with the canines, Finn had to run. The blue glow in his vision got lighter with each second of the ward fading. He had no time to waste.

He passed a few frost bitten trees as the ward wore of. 'I made it!' He slowed his pace but kept running nontheless. He wasn't in the Ice Kingdom yet. 'Just a bit more.' That was went he felt the heat licking at his back, with pure instinct he dived to the right of him, rolling until he slammed into a tree.

"What the glob man! You are trying to kill me!" Finn yelled.

"Prince Finn, I was only aiming to immobilized you." replied the attacker mildly stunned.

"Thats not any better!" The blond yelled getting up. He hat had slipped off and long golden locks were spilling all over the place.

"I must say you do look rather fetching without your hat. It's no wonder my flamebits brought you to me as a princess."Flaming hair blazing brighter in excitement of the new discovery.

Finn gapped in horror. Why he kept his hair long was his own business and he didn't liked to be judged for it. "Dude whatev's. I've already won." backing away slowly, tensing his muscles to make the final dash to the Ice Kingdom.

"I'm afraid not. The deal was for you to make it to the Ice Kingdom before I could catch you and you have yet to reach." Finn eyed the Flame Prince with his lips pursed into a discontented line. The boy was about his age yet he was almost a head taller, broader in build with some muscle tone. Finn watched as he lowered his flames to land on the ground close by. The moment the prince's feet touched the ground, Finn was off.

He didn't make it far though as a wall of fire shot up in front of him. As he turn, another, and another. Looking around he let out an agitated growl, he was trapped in a tall ring of fire. Drawing his sword he began slashing at the flames to hopefully make a path through the heat. Suddenly, the flames grew and closed in on the hero, the temperature spiking exponentially.

"STOP THAT!" yelled the Prince, his appearance had changed. Finn look horrified at the angry eyes in the giant flame, searing white flames made up the eyes and mouth of the creature. "YOU HAVE LOST, PRINCE FINN OF THE GRASSLANDS! ACCEPT YOUR DEFEAT!" The flames inched ever closer, without the protection ward Finn knew he wouldn't hold out too long. Sucking in what little air was available in the centre of the flame ring Finn gritted his teeth and replied, "Fine dude! I'll go out with you!"

Upon hearing that, the flames retreated back to Flame Prince's body as he returned to his humanoid form, cheeks stained with blush. Finn stared in shock as the realization that the flames the prince emitted were a part of his body. He wanted to apologize but before he could a punch landed square into his jaw. "And that is for trying to break our deal."

Finn held his jaw, a mild burn making the skin sore against his touch, cheeks red, eyes wide he looked over the Prince once again. 'What have I gotten into!'

* * *

TBC


	2. The boy in the lantern

Everything was in a dull orange with a greenish tint through Finn's eyes as he walked the streets of the Flame Kingdom. Flame Prince had recast the ward after 'accidentally' burning the blond's hat while picking it up. He was still cursing the Prince in his head for it. He felt concious with his hair all over the place, it was thick and getting in the way of his movements, long strands of gold tickling his arms and legs. He wished an evil bear would just pop out and attacked them now so he could get a new hat.

Flame Prince noticing the discomfort of his new date, broke the silence, "Perhaps after we return to my mother then I'll take you to try Flame Kingdom's finest coal." he said chirpily.

Finn just tiredly laugh as a reply. "About that FP..err wait did you say return to your mother?"

"Why yes, I must show her I have won my conquest." Finn stared wide eye at the reply. He only met the woman earlier in the day and her fury was one to be feared. It had been a taxing day for the hero and it was only the late afternoon.

* * *

Finn was out dungeon hunting that morning, Jake feeling like sipping this trip out, when Flamby, one of their regular informants found him in the woods. The lil flambit had a perchance for trouble and false information but she'd do anything for some coal, even lead him on a wild goose chase. Figuring it could be of no harm to listen the lil flame told Finn of a someone needing rescuing in the Fire Kingdom. Hero's instinct kicked in and they were off. Little did he know the moment he reached the Fire Kingdom and Flamby cast her ward, guards ambushed him at the border. After he was tied down, they carried him off to the palace. Flamby sat on his head giggling the entire way telling him not to worry.

Entering the throne room of the palace Finn looked at all the flame people lining the stony walls, 'most likely noblemen' he thought. He flinched and dodged as some flames gushed out of the ground close to him and that was when he saw it. The giant brass lantern hung from the ceiling by large iron chains in the center of the court, the glass almost unnoticeable from being kept clean. Inside he saw a flame person collapsed at the base, 'That must be the person that needs rescuing.'

Suddenly Finn's view dramatically dropped as the guards lowered him to the floor. They began loosening his bindings as Flamby cleared her throat. As his arms regained their freedom, he grabbed the backpack off his back and threw it into a guard. Not expecting it, the guard began falling back. Demon blood sword in one hand Finn jumped onto the falling guard, using him as a booster of sort to jump up and catch a chain suspending the huge lantern. Shimmying over he could haer load gasps and a few horrified screams from the flame court below. Ever focused though, he kept his eyes on the imprisoned flame person who was beginning to stir from the sudden shaking of the lantern. Giving a hard swing, Finn leapt on to the top of the lantern.

"Don't worry guy, I'll get you out." he reassured as he lifted his sword. Dark coal eyes met his own bright blue ones. He could see the confusion and questions going through them, but Finn figured he must have thought no one was coming for him. Muscles tense to bring down the blade onto the glass when suddenly a sharp, deep, angry voice pierced the air.

"What is the meaning of this!" Finn turned to see on top of a flight on stairs sat a voluptuous flame woman decked out in one of the most hardcore armour sets Finn had ever seen. It look like it was made of enchanted steel gleaming against the flames that radiated of her skin. Her hair appeared to be a large wild flame almost Amazonian in its volume. All observations were soon interrupted though.

"Mah Queen, ma' a' present Princess Finn of da Grasslands" chimed Flamby.

"Wha-" gapped Finn. He could feel every gaze in the room on him in that moment.

"Princess eh," began, who Finn now knew to be the Flame Queen, "well then my dear, I know my son's good looks are overwhelming and you obviously cannot wait to bed him..."

"Mother!" a shy smooth voice exclaimed. Finn looked into the lantern mouth agaped in shocked at the Queen's word but the boy had his face buried in his hands from embarrassment. He was obviously not going to help out much in this situation.

"Don't be shy, be proud of your prowess! You are the Prince of the Flame Kingdom after all!" said the Queen and she walked, flaring a little, towards the lantern.

"Now my dear if you would be so civilised as to join me on the ground, we can review your proposal." Said the royal flame to the hero.

"Pro..wha.." Finn began. "Ah mah Queen, da Princess 'as brought a number 'f gifts ta present da Prince." Flamby interrupted, Finn shot her a confused look but she just giggled. "Here she 'as slain a troll fa da Prince." she announced as a guard held up the troll skull from his backpack. The court ohhh-ed and ahhh-ed at the sight. Finn was confused as ever, quickly he jumped off the lantern, somersaulted in the air and landed gracefully on his feet, and grabbed Flamby to crouch into a corner with her. The court just marvelled at the sight of the acrobatics display.

"Dude, what's going on!" whispered Finn a little frantically.

"Don't worry, just go along with it." she chimed. "But why?" he hissed.

"Excuse to interrupt, Princess, but I believe you are here for my audience." the Queen's voice boomed. "Your battle prowess is good and well but what else can you offer my son." Looking at her and up towards the Flame Prince who was staring at him intently and back to Flamby, Finn tapped his head with his fist to clear his mind.

"Erm, well your majesty, the thing is" Finn cautiously began. "I'm not a Princess." The court gasped. Narrowing her eyes, the Queen looked down at Finn, "Well then peasant what are you doing in my court." her hair flaring wildly. Finn took a step back from the heat that was penetrating his ward.

"Well you see, Flam.." his mouth was quickly covered by the flambit he was about to accuse. "Ahhaha, ma Queen, ah made an error 'n presenting the Princess 'ere." The Queen was getting more irrate. "Which is it! are you a princess or not!" her form changing to a huge flame with a fierce face surrounding the hero. Finn quickly slapped off Flamby and yelled. "I'm a boy ok!"

Suddenly everything stopped. The whole court felt silent, the royal flames stood stunned in their spots, Queen reverting to her humanoid form. "Hehe, yea so I'll be go-HIIIIIIIHHHHHH" face red, he jumped back curling his body away from the Queen. She stood hand not moving from its recent 'confirmation' touch. "My glob, it's true." she mumured, the whole court broke out in an excited chatter.

"Lady! That wasn't right!" Finn screamed in his high pitched tone, hands cupping his crotch. Suddenly a laugh broke through the noise of the court. Looking up, the entire room looked amazed at the source of the sound. The Flame Prince was laughing and quite hard from the looks of it. The Queen was the most shocked of all, most didn't know it but she hadn't seen her son so much as smile for a few years now. He was withering away in the glass lantern and it was breaking her heart. Looking between the mortified Prince of the Grassland and her son she decided this would have to do.

"Very well then Prince Finn. It seems you amuse my son and that deserves some recognition. You will be allowed to court my evil son." Flame Prince laughing suddenly ceased as Finn's jaw dropped and face became redder.

"W-w-wait." Finn screeched, "I am not here for your son, well I was, but not in the way you think. Wait you said evil?" he was blabbering as the Prince was lowered from the lantern. He was ignored as background noise as Flame Prince spoke. "Mother, I must insist that I am the one to do the courting."

"What!" the situation was becoming more and more confusing for Finn. He had to think of a way out. "Is there a problem with that, Prince Finn. My son is obviously more capable at courting you him and yes, evil." Finn looked over at Flamby, she never seemed evil, never would he have thought she would be from a country with an evil prince.

"Err...well, he..he...He has to catch me first!" He blurted out. The hero was in a panicked state of mind. Not only was he being made to date a guy he hasn't really met but he was evil.

"Catch you?" questioned the Prince.

"Excuse me? Did you not come here to court my son! Why must he win your favour?" the court was abuzz at the Queen's words, today was definitely an exciting day in the Flame Palace.

"Eh heh, well," eyeing Flamby, he could see that she didn't wanna be tattled on, "err, since Flame Prince is insisting on courting me, then it is only fair I get to state my terms."

"Hmph, very well." Without warning, a spell was cast and Finn was hit. The suddenness of it caused him to fall to his knees. The Queen loomed over him, "If you can make it to the Ice Kingdom before the ward completely dissipates then you will be free to have this courtship go your way. But as you have insisted, if my son catches you before that, well, I'm sure you can guess."

Finn stared slack jawed, he looked over at Flame Prince and saw the excitement in his eyes as he flared up, looking more flame like then humanoid. 'Oh glob, what have I done.'

* * *

Recalling the chase, Finn didn't even know how he made it as far as he did. Every moment the prince was hot on his tail, 'He was most likely enjoying the chase.' Finn thought.

"Say FP, why are you so determine to go out with me?" questioned the hero. "I mean we haven't even really met."

Flame Prince gave a look like he was thinking it over and replied with one more a sweetest smiles Finn has ever seen, "Why not? You are probably the greatest thing I've ever seen in my whole life."

Finn blushed, unused to such compliments. "I have been in that lantern since the Candy Princess visited, never had friends, never went outside unless heavily escorted, never spoke to anyone but my mother and Flamby, it was quite a boring life." Finn could only stared wide eyed at learning this new information. 'PB locked him up?' he questioned himself.

As they approached the palace doors, Flame Prince continued, "But then today you showed up, and try to break my lantern and something inside me broke instead. It was like my eyes could suddenly see more then the inside of the palace, and I am excited at what else you can let me see." Finn didn't get to reply as the doors to the throne room opened and applause greeted them.

* * *

should I continue? ~o.o~


	3. The Push

Hi all, thanks for the reviews and encouragement to continue this. Personally I wasn't sure how to but you know when you put pen to paper, somehow something comes out.

Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Finn hid under a blanket while sitting on the couch of the tree fort. He was lost and confused but most of all he felt vulnerable. His hair was everywhere and it was stressing him. When he had returned from the Fire Kingdom, he just collapsed in the living room of the fort. He was too tired from the escapades of the day. He awoke to Jake cooking bacon pancakes. Excited he jumped from the covers that had been placed on him and then he felt it. The golden locks touching all over his exposed arms and legs. Shrieking he got back under the cover and remained that way.

"Hey man," Jake said prodding the lump on the sofa "what happened yesterday?" He held the plate of breakfast close to the blanket in attempt to lure the young boy out. "Fiiinnnnn." he chanted and he waved the savoury morsel.

A hand suddenly shot out, grabbed the plate and retreated with it. Jake's sensitive hearing picked up some grumbling through the sounds of chewing. He listened to his little brother's story while munching on his own breakfast, BMO trying to get into the blanket to play with Finn's hair the whole way.

Letting out an amazed whistle as the boy finished his story Jake shrunk down and crawl into the blanket to stand directly in front of Finn's face. "Hey dude." he patted his brother's nose as he took a breath before continuing. "I know you are still hurting over PB but there is nothing wrong with giving someone who is interested a chance."

Finn blushed looking at the dog's feet. "I don't know man." he sighed "I don't know what to do when I'm with him. He tried to give me coal to eat."

"Live and learn man." the dog reply.

"I don't know maybe I should let it fester a bit." he said running his fingers through some of his hair. He could feel BMO playing around the ends. Jake looked off to the side a little. He never liked it when Finn over thought things.

"Hey man, lets go find an evil bear." Upon hearing the possibilities for a new hat, the young boy perked up, wrapping the blanket around him like a hooded cape. "Math! Lets go!" grabbing his back pack and sword, the hero took a leapt through the foliage to land at the base of the tree fort. Jake just chuckled and stretched himself down.

"What time is it?" the dog asks.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" replied the boy with a fist bump.

* * *

The dusk coloured the sky of Ooo passed with their variations over the pair of heroes lying on the side of a grassy hill. They watch with tired amazement as the blues melted in to orange, violet and pink with the darkness of night slowly creeping behind them. The fur of the recently slain bear was rolled and kept in Finn's pack to be used later. They had sent the meat to the goblin village, as the goblin folk praised Silent Dan masquerading as Finn for being a great King and giving food to the people.

The approaching night was peaceful. Finn laid in his lush hair as Jake rolled into it. Standing and combing out the wavy strands from tangling he commented on the need for the boy to wash the locks. Picking out bits of dirt and leaves the boy agrees and they head back.

Once home, Finn drew a bath and continued brushing out the adventure of today from his hair. As the tub finished filling Finn crawled into the hot water loosening his muscle. Looking around he noted the room was filthy, thinking about it the whole tree fort seemed to be in a mess lately. Frowning, he let out a sigh. 'Tomorrow's adventure will be cleaning.' Leaning back he laid his head on the side of the wooden tub as his body relaxed further in the water.

His hair floated around him hiding him in the tub. He felt a lil uncomfortable with the hairs occasionally moving around with the water brushing him but it was nothing that would bother him greatly. Feeling his mind drop into a hazy state, he reached for the shampoo. He never made it though as a crashed through the wall, causing pieces of wood and leaves to blast through the room, stopped him.

* * *

Jake heard the crash but only reacted when he heard the high pitched shriek. Dropping BMO's controller from his hands, he rushed to the bathroom. He opened the door in time to see a gold blur tackle down the flame person and proceeded to slap said flame person silly. Hearing a sizzling sounds, Jake quickly pushed his brother off the flame person and quickly began towelling off the shocked boy.

"Finn, you are soaking wet!" The dog chided. "You are hurting the dude. Flame people get 'burnt' by water." Wrapping up the human boy who ohh-ed in response. A groan from the flame person had both heroes, blue eyes squinting into a glare, towards him.

"What's the deal dude!" Finn asked, obviously peeved. Another groan was the only reply he got. Irritated Finn, was ready to toss the pervert out when Jake interrupted him. "You know this guy man?"

Biting his lower lip the blond replied, "Yea, Jake, this is Flame Prince. We are suppose to be dating now."

* * *

Flame Queen hovered outside the tree fort, doing her best to hold in her laughter. She was right about the decrepit castle being shabby in construction. She examined the land around and saw nothing much around it, but this was the Grassland. The vast expense of green and foliage was the boast of this part of Ooo. She guessed the kingdom that Prince Finn rules to be quite spread out.

The lack of guards and security really worried her though. What kind of royalty doesn't need an army. However, judging from the way the blond had reacted to the 'intrusion' of her son it was likely the battle strong prince could take care of most matters.

Peeking in again she stifled more giggles trying to escape her lips. When she suggested this evening's unannounced visit she didn't expect it to be so entertainingly eventful. Flame Prince was ablaze with embarrassed, cheeks visibly sore from the physical abuse he had received. He was trying to explain the sudden drop in but he didn't know how to phrase that his own mother has blasted him into the bathroom or that they happen to pass the bathroom window the moment the human youth entered the bathtub and were debating to call off the visit. So instead he was apologizing profusely claiming he saw nothing to insult the other's modesty.

'I should really announce my presence soon.' she thought. But she stayed silent. She had forced this awkward moment on the youths but seeing as how they both seemed to lack social grace, she figured they would never actively seek the other out. This felt especially true since Flame Prince had tried to return home instead of completing the visit after seeing the blond in the bath. Thus, she took actions into her own hands and threw her son into the bathroom.

"You look pretty with you hair wet." she heard her son suddenly blurt out from the ramblings of apologies he was spewing. Face palming, she reminds herself, 'This is for the best, and a mother always knows best.'

* * *

Cheeks red Finn charged to kick the Prince in the head. He didn't care that he was royalty. He was boy, he should be strong enough to take it. On reflex Flame Prince blocked the kick with his forearm, turning his head away as the towel the other was wearing began flying up with the motion. Finn let out a yelp as his skin burned on contact. Quickly pulling back he inspected the still hurting wound. It was red, and beginning to blister as it erupted the boy's nerves. Clenching his jaw to relieve the pain and prevent from yelling out, he looked towards Jake. The dog quickly reacted, pulling out the bottle of cyclops tears from behind the mirror.

The Prince continued apologizing until Finn silenced him with a gesture of his hand and a hiss of pain as the drops were applied to the wound. As the pain ebbed away and the skin repaired itself with the magical liquid. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Flame Prince inspected the wounds on his arms where Finn's wet body had touched him. The skin was darker then the rest, and still slightly moist. It hurt but it would heal. "I never expected," he began "that you would be a water elemental."

* * *

Thats all for now. ~o.o~

Will update when I can.


	4. The Meadow

Sorry for the slow update, haven't had the time to write. Sadness.

* * *

A week had passed since the bathroom incident. After the Prince's case of mistaken species, the Flame Queen had barged in, and hit her son hard on the back of the head. She had scolded him for running off and stalking Finn, "Can you not wait to bed the boy! You have just met!" she yelled, much to the horror of both boys. The Prince didn't expect his own mother to set him up to be a deranged pervert. The hero sat on the floor, mouth agape in horror at the 'potential rapist'.

Before the flame male could defend himself however, his mother had grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and dragged him away, letting the hero and his canine companion know she will send a message for an arranged date.

Our hero lays on the furs of his bed, pushing off the sleeping bag for the time being. A knife storm was raging outside. Though it was one of the 'awesomely beautiful' things Finn had ever seen, it was too dangerous for him to be out in it. He was glad he could go knife hunting after the storm was over though. Sometimes he'd pick up an interesting blade for his collection of weapons. Thinking of all the creatures he has fought, he licked his lips at the remembrance of the latest creature that was 'attacking' him.

Finn honestly hadn't much against him, but after what the Flame Queen said, the boy was little nervous. He was paranoid to attacks, and creeps. He didn't want to date a boy that would be lurking about watching him and randomly barging in on his privacy. Marceline did that often and though Jake and him got use to it, they were still really concious about how comfortable they got in their home. He didn't want to be on higher alert but he was prone to paranoia.

'I wonder what FP is up to right now.' blue eyes thought as they stared at the foliage of the ceiling.

* * *

"What do you think Prince Finn is up too?" asked the Flame Prince to Flamby.

"Hmm, well ah could che'k but the storm makes it difficult for me sire." the flambit replied.

"No, its alright. I was just wondering." mumbled the Prince.

On the plush bed of his room, he laid watching the lava veins flow through the rock ceiling. Flamby curled at the foot of the bed, she was much like a cat that liked to sleep in during storms. Though she was somewhat of a servant, the Prince was glad that he found a friend in her, else his outlook would probably be more bleak and deary then it already was.

Blue eyes flickered through his mind again. He groaned as he remembered the sight of water moving along smooth expanse of skin, drawing his attention from the bright orbs to follow its trail lower into golden sunlight hiding most of the other's modesty in their thickness. Blushing he thought, 'Never knew water could look so appealing.'

Coal eyes hide behind orange lids as a haze took over his mind. The image became clearer as he fell into light slumber. Sighing he let dreams take over.

* * *

The meadow was beautiful, colours danced across the plateau swaying with the light breeze. Looking at his feet, he was glad to see that he wasn't burning any of the delicate flowers with his presence. Moving through the field, he basked the fresh air, a rare thing for a kingdom that burnt up oxygen faster then it can be made. Luckily they weren't ordinary flames, else they would have snuffed themselves out.

The meadow's edge was in sight, the prince got close and peered down. He was above the clouds, and it amazed him. He had rarely seen them, and here he was above them. Cloud creatures weaved though the fluff, surfacing into view occasionally. A smile made way to orange lips at the sight.

Following the edge of the cliff, he slowed his exploration as he saw a figure in the distance sitting with their legs dangling off the edge. As he got nearer he broke into a quick sprint as quick recognition of the silhouette. The two small nubs on the top of the person's head was a dead giveaway. Finn turned to him the closer he got and just watched until he stopped in front of him, catching his breath. "Prince Finn?" the Flame Price breathed out. "Call me Finn man." Replied the boy with a lil annoyance in his voice.

"But that is most disrespectful." Sputtered the Prince, cheeks staining. "We should be more accustomed to each other before we acknowledge the other without a title." Mumbling the flame as he looked off to the side. He missed the raise in his interest's eyebrow, but caught the sigh.

"Do I offend you?"

"Nah, Just that I need to clear up some stuff with ya." It was the Flame Prince's turn to raise his eyebrow now.

"Such as?" He never got an answer though, as a large crash jolted him to his senses and he awoke. Alone in his room.

* * *

Finn woke up from the shock of the cliff side crumbling beneath him as the dream world fell apart. He let out a breath of relief to know that he was safe in his room and not carelessly rolling down a steep side of elevated terrain. He could almost feel the rocks gashing at his skin, the pressure of the hits he received every time his body made contact with the Earth, but he knew this was probably muscle memory from the numerous times he had fallen or gotten beat up on an adventure.

Sitting up and stretching his shoulders, He thought back to the dream and saw the excited eyes of the Flame Prince having found him. He assumed he was alone in the meadow and was just going to spend the day lazing about in peace when he heard the Prince run up to him. Looking up at the boy he couldn't help but wonder why he was there, 'did he stalk me here?' worried the hero. Realization hit Finn like punch to the face, he dreamt of the Prince. Heat rushed to his face. He didn't even know if he romantically liked the suitor yet but dreaming of him must have meant something.

Jumping out of bed, he ran to find Jake. His brother knows everything so, he figured Jake would know what was going through Finn's head. The dog was found in the kitchen cooking up some sausages for dinner when Finn came running in shouting his name. Jake casually asked what's up but a distraction from BMO and the goal of this conversation left the mind of the boy with occasional short term memory when it came to things like this. The night continued on as per normal in the Treefort.

* * *

Yay another chapter. And yea, figuring how Jake could have a dream convo with Jermaine when they fell asleep at the same time, I figured, Finn and FP could too. Sorry for the shortness.


	5. The First Impression

Thanks, for the reviews, I'm glad more people are getting into this pairing :'D

My korean is really limited, so I had to use google translate. Do correct me if you are fluent.

* * *

"Listen up. You are about to embark on what is known as a first date." barked Jake. "This is a treacherous meeting as impressions are formed. Put you hand down Finn, don't interrupt me."

The boy put his hand now, face blank as his interruption was shot down. The living room had been transformed into a make shift lecture room. Finn sat on a cushion on the floor while BMO was on a stack of books, pretending to look diligent. Jake had a black board out and chalk ready to be used in his paw, a professor's cap on his head. Lady was standing by the blackboard, smiling like a proud mother.

"Now where was I."

"인상"

"Ah yes, thanks dear." she cooed in response. "This is nothing like the play date you had with PB when she turned 13 that time." Finn winced a little. "This is a situation that will have you assessing one another like animals in the wild. You'll get accustomed to each other scents, judge the survival abilities of the other, and assess who has more strength in the relationship." Lady rolls her eyes unknown to Jake. "To start you'll circle each other."

"Like when I'm about to engage in close combat?"

"Yea, like that. Hey! No interruptions." Finn puffs a cheek and looks away in response. "Now look at this diagram and lets analyse the best patterns to approach a date."

* * *

Flame Prince stood in front of the mirror looking at the outfit he was wearing. He didn't know if he was too casual, but his mother said it was arranged to be a forest picnic in the Grasslands, noting, "Prince Finn would most likely be more open to talking to you in his own habitat after the last impression you gave him."

"I wasn't the one who barged into that bathroom."

"Oh but my dear son," cackled the Queen, "you were, by all technicalities you were." The prince resisted the urge to drop to his knees in defeat, instead he dismissed himself stating he had to get ready. Brushing off some soot from the top of his shoulder, he did another once over. The yellow orange harem pants loosely hanging off his hips and a close red vest, were some of the more casual things the prince owned, but he was still a lil unsure if it was too casual. Sighing, he opened his closet again.

* * *

"Jake, 가야 할 시간이 거의 다 됐군." interrupted Lady.

"Oh already?"

"그렇다, 우리는 늦은 수 없."

"Aight Finn, put down the lemons." The boy breathed a sigh of relief and let the lemons he was balancing as a stack on his head drop all around. "Lady and I gotta head to the Crystal Dimension and visit her parents for the evening. Can you handle yourself?"

"With all your training, like ya. It's all good bro." Finn said confidently. "You two have fun and say hi to Lady's parents for me."

"Cool man. Remember to wear the outfit." He noted as he stretched himself downstairs.

"자, 나는 포털 오픈 준비가 되어 있어요."

"Coming dear." A flash of colours appeared and the couple stepped through. Finn waved them off from the top of the ladder until the portal closed. Climbing up to his bedroom, he looked at the outfit Jake at laid out for him. The colour reminded Finn too much of the Lute suit he was forced to wear once. Frowning, he picked up the burgandy pants, which he confirmed did come from the lute suit, and put them on. He stared at the top and scrunched his face. Looking around he deemed it safe and chucked it in the closet. A puffy sleeved top, though different in design from the Lute suit, was the last thing he wanted to wear on a picnic. Settling for his usual blue t-shirt, he figured he'd be fine. Straightening his bear hat Finn proceed back down the tree fort.

* * *

Flame Prince stood at the doorstep of the tree fort. After he was dropped off with picnic basket in hand he remained in place for 10 minutes before he finally walked up to the door. Staring at the piece of wood, he was unsure what to do. Should he knock? Was someone suppose to let him in? Did Prince Finn even have staff? This was like the quietest castle Flame Prince had ever been too, but then again he had only been in his castle.

Sudden panic hit him. He was alone. For the first time ever, he was alone. Outside the palace, out of the Flame Kingdom. Out of the lantern. Looking up at the foliage of the tree fort he took in how the leaves weren't like home, how the sky was a clear blue instead of a darken black and red, the air was clearer, allowing him body to burn easier. In the lantern he never had this much oxygen available to him from sparking and turning the court in to flambits. Water seemed to be abundant as well. It irked him a pond was so nearby.

'What if Prince Finn gets displeased with me and pushes me into it.'

Oh glob. He didn't want to feel the burn of water again. Thinking back of home where everything dangerous was kept from him, he contemplated returning, but the smell of the grass in the air kept him steady. He was safe at home, but he was kept stupid as well. Nothing could happen to him, with him, for him, by him with out the Queen's consent. He never got to experience panic like he was feeling now or the anxious joy of meeting again with the blond boy.

Suddenly the door, broke apart as sword came out, breaking his reverie and missing the Prince by a few centimetres.

"FP! You are burning my home dude!"

Blinking in comprehension, Flame Prince suddenly became aware the doorway was on fire. It wasn't spreading but it was damaging. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he willed the fire back into his being. He never even felt the fire leave his body. He needed more control in this land compared to home. Everything seems to burn at his touch, and as much as he loved fire, he didn't want to burn the home of the boy he was courting.

He noted that the blond boy didn't look to happy with him. The awkward frown and crease brow as the boy tried to find reason not to be upset at this 'outburst'. He wanted to compliment that the boy looked nice in the wine coloured pants, but the still drawn sword in his hands held his tongue in case he might say something stupid again.

And here he was again at square one. Standing in front of the doorway not knowing what to do.

* * *

and chapter done.


	6. The Nervous Two

Another chapter

* * *

The clearing with the fallen(chopped) tree that Finn had once used to get Princess Bubblegum's hair to save Jake seemed eerily untouched to Finn. The tree still laid on the ground in place, save for the amount of moss that had grown over the bark. The chair stumps still sat by his make shift table. A dull ache in his chest bother him but he pushed it aside as he turned his attention back to his date.

"This clearing is a little dark, there is an overlook ahead if you prefer?" Finn suggested.

"As you wish." the prince replied nonchalantly.

* * *

They had been walking awhile. Neither had actually conversed since the door. Finn had announced his leaving to BMO and the couple headed off into the woods looking for a picnic spot. Occasionally one would comment about a spot of grass or a clearing like the previous one they had just past. Flame Prince eyed the lithe boy by his side with great nervousness. He didn't want to come off aloof, but he needed to stay in control of his emotions to stay at a safe temperature.

Though the Grassland was amazing, the Prince paid little heed to the colours, sights, smells, and feels that he was experiencing. The boy next to him held most of his attention. The lean form walking casually by him was playing on his control. The hand that swayed between them tempting him to grab it and intertwined their fingers. His fear and embarrassment kept spiking his temperature, making him all the more reluctant. He still remembered how easily the boy burnt.

Taking his eyes momentarily off the human, he watched as a bird flew ahead, making a sound he never heard before. He stared in awe as it's green a purple feathers shone in the light of the day. Soon, a brown and red bird joined it and they twirled together in the sky. Diving around each other, getting close and pulling apart, spinning in the sky, their dance trapped the attention of the prince.

Fascinated, he didn't hear Finn's voice. He did feel however the hand that gripped his. It took all of his control not to flare up there. Prince Finn was holding his hand.

* * *

Finn frowned as he notice Flame Prince didn't stop walking. He had told the boy they had arrived but the prince was too engross in the candy birds that were flying overhead. He called out to the prince again, still no response. Sighing he jogged up and grabbed an orange hand. The heat of the flame person's skin went up in temperature, and Finn began to pull away, still remembering the pain of the burn. He didn't get far though, the Prince's hand gripped his, pulled him back and laced their fingers tightly together.

Fear gripped Finn's heart, body bracing for the pain of burns. As much as he didn't want to judge and fear, pain was pain. As an adventurer he had always braced for the worst but this wasn't like the journeys he would go on that had him running with adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins. Instead he was hypersensitive to every action of the other with him, his stomach churn uncomfortably, and his mind over thought things. He wasn't braced for any pain, he was nervous.

Coal eyes were fixated on their joint hands. Blue eyes on the concentrated expression scrunching up the orange boy's face. The world moved around them but they didn't notice. All they could feel was the heat melting into each other from their hands, the way the human's hand felt a lil rough, but small with in the prince's grip. Finn held his breath, minding the temperature of the other, ready to pull back his sweaty palm as soon as necessary. He didn't want to offend the prince, but after the past meetings with him have led to something burning. So he eyed the other cautiously, waiting for his next move.

* * *

It took all of his will power not to flare up in excitement right then and there. His gripped the human's hand ever tighter as he concentrated on keeping him temperature low. Flame Prince took in the feel of the other boy's hand in his. There was a mild stinging sensation but he didn't mind it. The liquid of the other's hand evaporate fast so there wasn't any pain. Guilt panged in his heart as he recalls the times he had offended and hurt the boy before him. He was really hoping this date would go well but it seems that it was just another awkward meeting and they haven't done anything yet.

He could just hear his mother laughing at him in his head, giving another lecture on the Flame Kingdom's prowess. He groaned internally at the thought. When had he been so cowardice. When he got upset back home he would just turn someone into a flambit. But he wasn't home now, neither was he upset. He hadn't felt anxious or joy of being in another's company in such a long time that he had forgotten how to compose himself. He felt the slightly smaller hand stiffen in his grip as a frown marred his face.

Looking up, he met the bright blues of the bear hatted boy. The looked backed at him anxiously and at that moment something sparked inside the Prince. He wasn't alone in his oddity, this human boy, right here was the same. He was nervous too, as cautious as he was at this sudden courtship. This courtship he had wanted. He wanted to court this beautiful boy who allowed him so many forgotten and new sensations since Flamby had brought him to court.

Keeping their eyes locked, the Prince pulled the slightly reluctant boy closer. Both boys took in the other's features, a smile spread across Flame Prince's face causing Finn to follow suit. The Prince relaxed a little more as the human smiled back. He was doing something right, maybe this date isn't going to be so bad after all.

"You know, I had a dream with you in it." The Prince broke the silence.

Flashes of a meadow, a cliff side and the Flame Prince danced in Finn's mind as he recollected his memories. "Oh man, I kinda did too." He said breaking their gaze and looking off to the side. The Prince took note of the like pink dusting the other's cheek and stopped himself from getting awestruck.

"Oh? Do tell me more Prince Finn." he mustered as suavely as he could.

"Heheh," laughed the other nervously, the hero was mildly embarrassed that he had forgotten such a thing. "let's set up our picnic first."

"Very well." smiled the other.

* * *

tbc

slow and steady now, ~o.o~


	7. The Candy in the Flames

Thank you for the reviews, and thanks for enjoying the story, it means a lot.

* * *

The Grasslands passed by the window of the pink candy carriage in a blur. From the bright pink leaves to the candy forest to the greens of the inherent nature of the plains to the slow oranging of leaves till the trees were nothing more but charred lines. A faint murmuring was heard from the red and white striped candy driver and everything was then coated in a greenish hue as blue protection magic wash over the carriage and its riders before the carriage approached the trees that were a lit with flame leaves.

Princess Bubblegum frowned in disdain. She never approved of magic, it was all just Science being explained in a more digestible fashion for the lame in her opinion, but her butler was a practitioner of the dark arts and she allowed him to have his way. Peppermint Butler had served her well over the years and their mutual exchange had always been beneficial. Looking over her nails as the ward gave her skin a purplish tinge, the Princess supposed it was better then possible melting or drying out. She didn't want to experience the former sensation ever again.

Releasing a deep sigh, she leaned back against the seat. The diplomatic duties were always tiring. She'd rather be back in her lab, researching on more methods for making life. Since the Goliad incident she had been weary about the elements used to make up a concious aware living being yet again. The recent jellies she had experimented on had been left in a state of dumb that they only relied on their jelly core instincts to move to stay alive. Had Finn not interrupt her that time Billy's body (bless his soul, she would miss the time she had spent with him in the company of Cotton Candy Princess) had been possessed by the Lich, she probably would have been able to see the fruits of her labour as the jellies became a momentum driven energy source before destabilizing and dissolving. Sad to say the jellies never made to through the night before her return.

Mauling over the details that are left unexplained from that night, she wrote herself a reminder to question Jake again about the events of that night. Feeling the carriage come to a halt, the Princess took a deep breath, pasted on a smile and prepared to exit the carriage. It was time to get tangled once again in royal affairs.

* * *

Flame Queen scowled at her twin daughters. The youngest of her children flew about in their new dresses, giggling wildly as another attendant failed to stop their rampaging. The mischievous girls, usually favoured their flame form much like their mother and older sister. Only her son constantly held his humanoid form due to his constant management of staying at a low temperature. She felt sorry she couldn't allow her son to experience the full potential of a flame body for extended periods, but she didn't want to world to end. There'd be no more wars or kingdoms to rage upon if he should ever unravel. Even worst would be that they would be dead and she would never be with her children again.

Having had enough of her depressing thoughts and the twin's game, she gave a stern clap causing the twins to enter their humanoid forms at her feet. Two pairs for brightly shining coal eyes stared up at the orange skinned face of their mother, searching for praise. "Alls fun in mischiefs my loves, but now we must behave." They nod and join hands as they walk behind their mother, following the trail of her long flame gown adorned with shoulder armour and a metal corset.

The entire kingdom was on a low temperature today for the visit of the Candy Princess. The Queen could never understand why the teen would never elevate her ruling status but it was not her place to judge. Right now she had to focus on being civil. The peace pack with the Candy Kingdom has been in place for decades since the Flame Queen ascended the throne and it has served both kingdoms well. The neutral bright pink kingdom, has always been a central core in a lot of Ooo's affairs regardless which ends of the good and evil spectrum they stood on. She remembers when the Fire Kingdom was still freshly hers after her sister was slain for attacking Cotton Candy Princess on the grounds that the dainty little princess had insulted the former Flame Countess. An amused smile crosses the strong beauty as she remembers when she learnt the crown was now hers. 'Ah, the joys of a successful evil plot.' she mused.

Arriving at the grand hall, the Queen greeted her eldest, a wilder, younger copy of herself who had chosen to serve the army of the kingdom. The Queen eyed the Flame Princess, flame hair flaring wildly as her orange skin glowed faintly with restraint to maintain the human form. Armour looking bulkier with out the usual flames to fill it. "Daughter, I do hope all is well with the preparations."

"Yes, mother." She bowed methodically and addressed the guards in the hall to stand in position and have security be on their best watch. The usual roaring flames of the halls were slowed to no higher then a campfire, casting the hall into a soft light. To compensate, lanterns hung from the ceiling illuminating the room. Members of the court were wisps of their usual selves. The cooks were working to cook up meals beyond coal and the guards stood cleanly against the walls.

It was time for the annual treaty signing between the Fire Kingdom and the Candy Kingdom.

Giving the room a once over, the Queen nodded in approval. Looking up to the largest lantern of all, a frown crossed her features, and her daughters began averting their gazes, thoughts racing with excuses.

"Where is my son?" The Flame Queen's voice boomed. The Prince's lantern was empty.

* * *

The leaves of the Tree Fort ruffled in the wind. Bacon sizzled in the pan on the stove as Jake sang Bacon Pancakes. Coal eyes narrowed as blue ones matched the glare effectively. A couple of bikini babes flew over the Tree Fort, giggling about the latest party they attended. Pancake mix was poured into the hot pan. Blue eyes flicked down a moment before smirking and matching their eyes once again. BMO hummed a merry tune as he skated around the fort. Spatula scrapes the pan as Jake proceeds to flip the treat over. Orange hands tighten causing the sound of crinkling foil to fill the air. Nepter tries again to scale the ladder from the treasure floor up to the living floor but fails and retreats back into hiding. The first of the bacon pancake hits a plate, and Jake's song begins again.

"Prepare to lose." chided the human.

"You are deluded, dear Finn." challenged the Flame Prince Back. With a "Hah!" Finn dropped his hand of cards onto the little table nestled in side of the Tree Fort. Eyeing the hand a grin flashed over the Prince's face. "Hah, yourr-your-u" a stream of flames left his throat and burnt his hand as he sneezed. A frown of displeasure spread across the Prince's face as he realized he had burnt his winning hand away.

"Bless you." said the hero. Finn could see the Prince was upset by the way he was staring at the soot stuck to the foil on his hands. "Sighs, it is alright Finn and thank you." As Finn was about to suggest another game, Jake let out a yelp as he jumped back from the stove. A flame was moving in a line towards the boys and stopped at Flame Prince's foot before it flared upright. Flame Prince managed to let out and "Uh oh." before his mother's face had manifested.

"Young man," she began "where are you! You have duties to attend to today and you aren't even dressed! Vous êtes tellement des ennuis! Merde! Princess Bubblegum is arriving any minute and your sisters and I can't find you anywhere! Do you realize the importance of today! You better be return this instance! When you return I'll be icing you over with a cold spell! Pas même les Glob peuvent donc..."

Finn quickly let out a cough to alert the Queen of his presence and save his date. The flame face blinked in realization her son was not alone and faced the human.

"Oh, Prince Finn, I wasn't aware he was here with you." Her eyes narrowed and both boys shifted nervously under her gaze.

"Err, so what's the haps with PB?" Finn asks to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, just a regular political affair that had to be attended by the entire" she put an emphasis on entire "royal family, but I suppose I'll let this bout of recklessness slip. We are out of time." The Queen finished before her trail of fire retreated back into the stove leaving the residents of the Tree Fort with all eyes on the Flame Prince.

* * *

The Flame Queen exited the side chamber where she had tracked her son through the flames. The Flame Princess stood on by the door, having called her mother out to alert her of the arrival for the Candy Kingdom's Princess. Exhaling a deep sigh, the Queen quietly addressed her eldest, "You girls are to see me after this meeting is over."

"Understood." The Princess's face remained stoic. She watch her mother take her place on her throne, and siblings take the small love seat to the left of her. Sighing, she made her move to stand by her mother's right side. 'Dear brother I hope you realize the trouble you got us in'

As the Flame Princess took her place, Princess Bubblegum was announced in to the court. Only the sounds of flame flickers could be heard as she moved across the hall. "Always a pleasure to be here Flame Queen."

"Welcome Princess," The Queen greeted as she got up and made her was down from her throne. "Always a pleasure to have you in the Fire Kingdom." She felt her daughters' flames flicker in aggression, but continued smiling at the candy princess none the less. "Shall we adjourn to the council room?"

"Why yes, there is plenty to discuss." She replied with a curve of her pink mouth.

The Flame Princesses kept their faces stoic as they watched their mother speak with the candy princess. They have never enjoyed her company. She would always poke and prod at them as if they were experiments she could freely research. The twins held each other's hands tight as their mother put a hand on Princess Bubblegum's shoulder to guide her out of the grand hall. How badly they wanted to throw a fire ball at her. 'Perhaps we should' they thought evilly as they looked at each other. But a clearing of the throat by their eldest sister set them back. This person was important to their kingdom and to their mother, especially when they witnessed first hand their mother locking away their bother in the lantern under the advice for the pink princess. The three girls stared up at the empty lantern. They were glad they helped their brother escape today. Smiling at one another, they followed their mother, ready for the consequences of their actions. 'Perhaps we aren't as evil as we should be.' laugh the eldest princess to herself.

* * *

Finn sighed as he knocked another tree only to find it sounding like a perfectly normal tree. "Guess we have to try the next one." he called back to Flame Prince who was looking off to the side to try and avoid eye rolling. 'Gods, does he always do this.' he peeked at Finn knocking more trees. When Finn had proposed they find a dungeon to get Flame Prince's mind off things, he was expecting more exciting and bloodlust fulfilling things.

"Hey,um, Finn" still unfamiliar about using the human's name without any title. After the picnic Finn had explained he wasn't a Prince, apparently he had been trying to tell Flame Prince about it for quite a while, but never had the chance. The Prince was a little shocked and very unsure about what to do, but giving some thought and a few more dates, he realize he didn't care. He hadn't told his family though for fear of his mother not allowing them to see each other. From what he heard of Finn's heroics though, the boy could very well be the Prince of the Grasslands with how the people look up to him and rely on him.

Lifting his ear off another normal tree, Finn turned to the Prince, "Yea?"

"What are you looking for exactly?" he enquired.

"A switch or something that will lead us into an underground cave or something of course." The boy said matter of factly. "They are usually in fake trees or a dumb rock or something normal looking."

Thinking over the facts that the young adventurer had presented, the Prince did a quick spin similar to a dance move, and an orange ring of light flames burst from his body and spread out, dispersing into the surrounding area quickly. "Up ahead, there is a tree, the isn't made of wood." He announced to Finn who looked at him as if someone took his sword from him. "What is it?"

"Ah, its nothing, err, what was that?"

"Heat sense, I can analyse the make up of objects and living creatures within a radius." it was his turn to answer matter factly. "Aww, math." smiled the human. The Prince reached out and took Finn's hand and led him towards the fake tree, glad to have saved time. He stared in awe as the ground split open as the human boy found the switch on the tree.

"Math, Lets go." Finn said as he gripped the Prince's hand tighter as they made their way into the Earth.

'Looks like dungeoning will be fun after all.'

* * *

"And how is the Prince's condition?" question Princess Bubblegum as she took notes. Every visit was practically a progress report for the children she played mid wife to. The Land of Ooo was so diverse in its' denizen that Princess Bubblegum's thirst for research always had many options for her to look out for. Of course being a medical practitioner did help her acquire such rare subjects as Royal Flames. Life is always the greatest subject to research.

"He is well. He maintains his temperature as needed yet is able to battle." replied the Queen as she sipped her tea of molten lava and limestones. Though collected, the Queen was praying to glob the Princess would not ask of her son's absence. She had dismissed her daughters early to lower the chances of the matter to arise. So far the treaty has been signed, light snacks have been eaten to satisfy both species palates, the candy princess had begun her yearly check up questions on the children of the royal family. As one of the mid wives of their births, she was obliged to be their physician.

"Nothing out of the ordinary then?"

"Hmm, nothing I would note."

"Very well. Then I must be off." The relief the Queen felt at that moment was unbelievable. Another year without incident.

"Another pleasant visit. Allow me to escort you out."

As they entered the main hall, Princess Bubblegum took a quick glance at the giant hanging lantern. She squinted at the object but before her thoughts could piece together, the voice of the Flame Princess interrupted her. "A pleasure as always Princess." The eldest child smiled at her. "Same to you" she glanced at the twins hiding behind their sister. Inherently unstable but when in close proximity to each other they stabilized, interestingly enough their chemical make up wasn't what destabilized them, it was their consumption of oxygen and they lack of ability to realize it. However this could be rectified with training, unlike another flame. Turning to look back up at the lantern, the twins hurriedly greeted their goodbyes to her, distracting her once again. Giggling in her graceful manner, Princess Bubblegum passed them some tar coated bits of sweet coal she had develop. The twins happily accepted with thanks and giggles of their own. Another goodbye and she was off.

As she entered her carriage, she sighed in tiredness. All the royal duties were taxing on her time however she had established this system, so it was her responsibility to her people that to carry out what she had set forth to do. The Candy Kingdom had all of her heart and soul invested into it, and she would use all of her love to allow it to flourish. 'Love huh?' she thought to herself as she looked out at the scenery ever changing. She had given up the selfish emotion that made you focus on a person above all else and put it to where it was more needed. She knew her people worried about her lack of accepting suitors over the many years, but her heart couldn't bring herself to care for any more then her kingdom. That brief break with Marceline and the Scream Queens had shown her how much she needed to be with her kingdom, though fun, she was home sick and too easily emotionally affected when she was away from her duties.

Opening her eyes again she saw the ward had been lifted and she was going through the forest of the Grasslands. The trees had the orange glow of the sunset dancing in beams along the path the carriage was travelling. As the trees thinned, and the plains of the Grasslands came into view, that was when she saw them. Hand in hand, sitting on a small hill, smiling, possibly laughing. The sunset complimented their tired joy as they used a key out of many in a pile next to them to open a small purple chest. The recent hero of her Kingdom and many others, and the Prince of the Fire Kingdom. And then they were gone, the carriage continuing on its journey home.

"Oh mein Glob!"

* * *

oh oh, longest I have ever written but thats cause i have this insanely long theory of Princess Bubblegum and the Land of Ooo. But I won't go into explaining it, but if anyone is interested I might write it out somewhere.

And like hot damn, the boys have been caught by Peebles. What will happen now.

Also plaese don't confuse the Flame Princesses as the one in the regular Adventure Time series, these are the genderbends of Flame Princess's less evil family from the episode 'Jake Suit' of season 5.


End file.
